NyanRage Fall of Nyan
by BludMonkey
Summary: Nyan Cat, the hero that brings color to the dull and grey world of Memebase, dies a tragic death from drunk flying. But as things were about to unwind, a notorious meme villain plans to steal the hero's body and bring chaos to the land.


As a starry night sky spread across the landscape, so did a passing rainbow.

"Wait…_rainbow_?" thought a wandering civilian stargazing on a hill. _A rainbow? But rainbows only show when sunlight refracts off of rain…_

Soon the civilian heard the faint echo of a cat in the distance, and it hit him, "Oh, of course. How could I have forgotten…the endless rainbow trail…the beckoning cat cries…" He knew the name, but he didn't say it. He continued to look into the sky. "Another desperate town saved, I guess."

As the rainbow stretched, the landscape below flew by. The conjurer swayed in the sky, but not in a good way. The rainbow appeared to be jagged from rough flight. At the end, the hero of the realm took the form of a grey cat with a toaster pastry body. He was Nyan Cat, and vomit green bubbles sprinkled out of his mouth as he drooled into a glass of bland tonic, which to a colorful hero such as Nyan Cat would be alcohol to a regular civilian. _Bland_? This was abnormal for Nyan Cat, but the night before led up to this blasphemy for the hero:

_It was another normal night; striding along the peaceful night sky just like every other day, until he saw gloom on the horizon. In this world, when a town is low on moral, usually caused by discouraging words or lack of resources for living and striving, it turns grey and bland. This was a crisis for the civilians and Nyan Cat could not stand for such a dilemma, especially when happiness was what he strived for._

_Swooping in just before the entrance of the town, Nyan Cat strode in to find the inside of the town even drearier than what it appeared to be. Buildings were conforming to that of storm clouds, children were doing chores instead of activities, and the place was nearly deserted; everyone must be locked in their homes from such a moral catastrophe. The sight made Nyan Cat cringe, which was enough to prompt a change._

_Taking a stance, Nyan Cat bolted forward and encircled a building, shrouding it in rainbows and revealing its true colors. The sound of the colors opened many windows and doors, and many murmurs were spread across the town. Nyan Cat continued, pursuing happiness by engulfing every other building one by one, causing a mob of curious people gathering in the town courtyard. As the town continued to brighten, the moral slightly increased, and people started to smile and laugh with delight. Nyan Cat's rainbow made one final sweep of the city, ridding of the last of the grey and leaving the town freshly renewed._

_People cheered. Children started to play again. Random spouts of confetti and streamers broke out from house windows. Another job well done by Nyan Cat, but the excitement prompted several civilians to invite the hero into the pub to celebrate. They insisted in defense of Nyan Cat's modesty, so the hero made way into the bar. The bartender knew what he wanted, so he grabbed a glass and put it under a special nozzle that was glowing with colors of the rainbow. The drink was the same way, almost as if the glass was tie-die on the outside, which it was not. It was the drink. Nyan Cat licked his chops, receiving the drink as it was slid down the counter. But the drink had to wait, for questions were spitting out like a whale's blowhole:_

"_What's your story?"…"Does your rainbow do more than just bring back color?"…"What do you like to eat?"…"Is your body edible?"_

_Nyan Cat was so distracted by the questions that, looking at the fans, his hand grabbed the wrong glass and, with an act of pomposity, downed half of it in one gulp._

_All at once Nyan Cat felt it's effect. The world started to turn. The blandness of the drink consumed him through and through. In a daze, he raised the glass to his eye level…tonic. Nyan Cat could not believe it. The blandest drink in the world has been consumed by the ever-so-need-of-flavor cat hero that strived for a colorful world filled with sweets. However, he took another sip, taking strange delight in the feeling that just now took over him._

_A dance-off was hosted by the bar not much later, where the whole place gathered in one area and loosened up to a series of strobe lights and disco balls. Still in a trance, Nyan Cat felt the need to join. He started to feel the beat and made his way to the center of the dance floor. He broke into a street dance, drawing attention to himself with dozens of cheering bar folk, let alone the ladies. Soon he was approached by several good-looking girls that danced with him, but his state of mind only excited him of all the booty shaking within inches of him. He started to grind, which shocked most people. Nyan Cat, the most innocent and colorful creature in the world, is grinding in a bar. The ladies went along with it in vain, but one of the guys stepped forward and grabbed Nyan Cat by the collar._

"_Hey, hero! That's my girl you're grinding!" The man was built, holding the hero several feet off the ground up to his chest, staring the cat down. "Who do you think you are?"_

_Nyan Cat, as intoxicated as he was, spit in the man's eye, turning his face tie-die. The man staggered back in shock, and the whole bar was onto the hero. Baseball bats were grabbed from certain tables that bouncers sat at, wound up behind the heads of its wielders. Nyan Cat smiled, turning sideways and positioning his paw in between his lips, puffing his cheeks and releasing the sprinkles from the side of his pastry body, sending men flying. Pretty soon the whole bar was in an uproar, and a fight unleashed just before Nyan Cat swiftly grabbed his tonic (not his colorful drink) and fled._

The hero was starting to turn pale grey, as was his rainbow. His flight was starting to descend as his state of being began to fade into unconsciousness. Soon his rainbow started to dispatch from his trail, and the normally colorful hero flew straight into the clock tower of his home town, cracking its face before falling five stories into the courtyard's fountain, shattering it.

The mayor of Nyan Cat's home town awoke from his recliner slumber. From what he felt, the whole clock tower shook, and when he went to the window, he saw the whole town gather around it with the same curiosity. His companion jumped awake along with him, barking at the disturbance. The mayor followed Donut Dog down the stairs into the hallway below, where he opened the door into the courtyard for the ever-so-eager mutt to observe the scene. What the mayor saw made him speechless. He walked towards the shattered fountain, seeing none other than the town's hero unconscious in the shards.

Donut Dog was sniffing Nyan Cat's body and whining at the situation. However, the mayor did not grieve after he saw the glass of tonic that Nyan Cat was holding. He only shook his head, picking the hero up and bringing him to the town's nurse. It wasn't a far walk, but the whole town was shocked to see their hero lying in his arms. By the time he reached the doors of the nurse's building, the whole town murmured.

After putting Nyan Cat in one of the beds, the nurse sat next to him and examined him. The mayor was instructed to leave, which left him no choice but to address the town to begin repairs on the clock tower. The announcement was short, but it was enough to get the residents moving.

Days passed and so did the mayor's patience. The clock tower was near done being repaired, but the tension that gathered in his heart was almost too much to bear. Nyan Cat was another trusted companion along with Donut Dog, but Nyan Cat was the only one to bring happiness to this world. The mayor was sitting in his office before he was notified of the nurse requesting his presence. At once his heart and body stood up and headed to the nurse's building to check in with the hero.

But it did not appear to be what he expected. When he came through the door, the nurse was weeping alongside the bed. The mayor's face turned pale.

"…is he…" the mayor said faintly, and all the nurse responded with was a shaky nod before weeping some more. The mayor could feel a tear gather in his eye as he sat down next to the nurse, whom wrapped her arms around him and continued to weep in his expensive suit. With that, the mayor let the tear drop onto the dead paw of his most trusted companion, Nyan Cat.

With the clock tower complete, there was still several materials left to spare. The mayor examined them and instructed the workers to start a new project. After being assigned, the workers all fell into tears, grieving the loss of their beloved hero. These tears soon turned to motivation, and after several more days passed, a new monument commemorating Nyan Cat. A burial was taken place soon after, with the monument as his gravestone with a golden plaque reading:

"Here lies Nyan Cat, our hero, our friend, my trusted companion. May he Rest in Peace and may his spirit continue to bring color and happiness to this world. ~The Mayor"

The whole town where Nyan Cat lived was in a deep depression, one that only the color-bringing joy of their hero could bring. It was still night, and the clock tower that the drunken hero destroyed was still cracked, both to the eyes and the hearts of the civilians.

Still lounged in his recliner, the mayor of the city looked out his window where he had a perfect view of the gloomy city. His companion's memorial sat dead in the middle of it all, reminding him of the tragedy that happened, in what seemed to be yesterday, several days ago. Even with Donut Dog cuddled up by his leg, there was a hole there, and only Nyan Cat's presence cuddled up in his arms could fill that hole. He was lost, as was the rest of the town. Why did our hero have to die?

Occasionally he would strut out late at night, where everyone was either asleep or not allowed outside, and he would kneel over where Nyan Cat was buried, and he would weep in his heart. Donut Dog would join his grief with faint whimpers and drooping of the ears.

Dawn came before his mind could set, however. He was forced to wake up and seize the day, attending to projects issued to the construction team that fixed the clock tower. A new school is being built, and they just as they started smoothing out the terrain where the project was issued, the mayor arrived for inspection. At first it was nothing but bumpy dry dirt. Now it lay as flat as a living room carpet, ready for piling.

"Alright, call the pile drivers! We're ready to set the foundation!" The general contractor, Sir Bawsface, noticed the mayor approaching. At once he laid out the plans on a fold-out drafting table just in front of the smooth patch of soil. The mayor scanned it and nodded, and Bawsface replied with another. Returning to shout orders, the mayor flinched and started walking back to the town center, where he met with the nurse. Her eyes were still a little swelled from the tragic night, but her face glowed with a faint smile.

"People are so sad nowadays," she muttered, "almost as if all hope has been lost."

The mayor said nothing. Instead he wrapped his arm around the thin shoulders of the woman and both sat down on one of the benches by the memorial.

"But," she said suddenly, startling the mayor, "I've been rather curious of the nearby forest…" her voice fainted as she hinted in the forest's direction, where the mayor looked in. His curiosity peaked.

"Forest?" he replied, "you mean the one where I take Donut Dog for walks from time to time?"

"Yes, that one," the nurse said with a violent nod, "I've been hearing voices…" again, her voice fainted, this time while her head drooped down into her hands.

The mayor raised an eyebrow, "Well, next time I take Donut Dog, I should investigate," he stood up and headed into the clock tower, "but for now, rest."

Night returned, which was the perfect time for the mayor and his companion to go walk and let tensions go without the constant bother of civilians. Besides Donut Dog's pervasive panting and sniffing, sounds of crickets and frogs made it so peaceful. He took the back way into the forest, where civilians won't look out the window in curiosity and where the way is just more adventurous than a stale and flat dirt road.

Upon entering the forest, what the nurse told him was starting to take effect. Donut Dog started drawing attention to the echoes of voices coming from the darkness of the trees. The mayor was smart to bring a flashlight along. He started lengthening Donut Dog's leash, letting him scout the area. Shining the flashlight, he trailed the path in front of him and continued forward, but he still found no trace of the voices, which were becoming more than just muffles now.

Donut Dog was yipping now. He tugged on the leash, which the mayor let go of to let his companion search for the curious noise.

Still no signs after minutes of searching, but the mayor took his own path towards where he heard they were coming from. Leaves crackled, twigs snapped, and wind brushed the trees.

But in the end, all he could hear was a psychotic laugh before everything went blurry to black.

Donut dog was far from where the mayor was before he heard it. Yipping even more, he rushed to the rescue of his master, but what he found was only more trees. However, he could track a scent of the sprinkles that were in the mayor's pocket, and at once he noticed the mayor's glasses laying on the ground, cracked.

Desperate, Donut Dog searched for traces of the scent and followed where it headed. It was in the direction of the river that separated his home town from Reddville, where rumors spread and poor souls were desperate for likes.

The mayor's contending companion began to shake at the thought of his master being brought into such a town. Next thing you know, some homestuck civilian will see his existence and make his own Llama, make it green, and have it do nothing but run for his own enjoyment. Oh, the horror, Donut Dog thought. He braced himself for the time to come. But it was his master that he was after. He dare not let such thoughts keep him from saving the one who made his life worth living.

"At last! I have him!"

Cackling like a cliché villain, Trollface opened the squeaky door that led to a damp room with nothing but a hanging lightbulb, a fold-out table, and electrical circuits running through the walls. Behind him was the grunting Rageface, dragging a black bag behind him while groaning from the weight. When the bag was all the way in, he slammed the door, which caught his toe on the hinges, "fffffffffffffffffff…"

"Rageface! Now's not the time to cuss about your toe hurting! You should be used to it by now." Trollface gave a smirk long enough for Rageface to turn around and see, drawing more anger into his bloodshot eyes.

"Now now, let's get down to business…" The two faces lifted up the bag onto the table, unwrapping it and exposing the mayor's unconscious body hanging over the edges. "This guy was close to the so called 'hero' that brings happiness to the world. Not so much happy as it is pathetic." Trollface looked at Rageface, expecting a look of agreement. Rageface only nodded.

"Brother, if my plan is gonna work, I need the source." He motioned towards Rageface and wore the same smirk as he did before:

"You know what to do. You're the master of flaming, am I right?"

Returning the look with a snobby grimace, Rageface reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter, igniting it.

"Of course you are. Now…set fire to the rai-"

"FFFUUUUU, SHUT UP!" Trollface was met with Rageface's fist to the face before he could finish, "THAT SONG IS OVERPLAYED AS IT IS! AND IT'S NOT EVEN GOOD!"

All jokes aside, Rageface left in pursuit of Nyan Cat's home town.


End file.
